


Oops?

by S__lander



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: Fabian and Riz love each other, it's obvious, but not to each other(even if Riz is one of the smartest people in the Bad Kids).Fabian starts dating this girl that was one of his avid fans and head over heels for him to impress -- make Riz jealous -- Riz, he thought it was going to be a good idea in some way.Riz saw that Fabian started dating this girl and just started to get more and more distant, never calling or texting, only talking to Fabian when the party is together. Riz is only getting distant so he can forget his crush on Fabian and hopefully, just forget him, maybe.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Kudos: 15





	1. The girl

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that unless this gets lots of attention, I might just forget about it and drop it, wouldn't be the first time. So if your that one person reading this, don't get your hopes up.
> 
> Also things might not add up.
> 
> I can't update often, because I procrastinate alot and have my own DnD Campaign that I need to plan for.

Fabian is a known member of the Augefort Owlbears, enough so to have gained a fan base. This doesn't surprise anyone, especially not _Riz_.

Half-Elf is really grateful for the ~~cult~~ group, especially when his plan to get the attention a certain member of his party for private reasons.

It was a while back that Fabian had a crush on "The Ball", perhaps it was because of how much Fig and Kristen would tease him about how close he was to the goblin, or maybe because he caught himself staring a bit too long and a bit too much, or maybe-- There's a lot of reasons why he slowly noticed.

Fabian liked the other, with a passion, how small Riz was and how easily he fit in his arms, how light he was, being able to carry Riz like it was nothing, how he'd mumble when he had a clue or a theory about a case he had. Those were just a few things he liked about Riz', just wait until you hear everything else.

Andso the silver-haired boy decided he'd get the attention of his small crush by dating someone and bragging about it. It wasn't his best plan, but he'd go with it, not as he could just say he liked Riz out loud.

Luckily Fabian was able to get one of the girls from his fan club to date him, and so his plan to make The Ball jealous, and to theoretically ask the other out, was set in motion already. He'd hope he could make Riz swoon for him.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was problematic for me in the past, since I was mostly self-projecting onto Riz a lot. There's the problem again that we don't know how characters would react to this so that was another problem on its own.

Riz liked Fabian, it was no big secret to the Bad Kids, excluding the man himself. Riz actually like Fabian for a long time, not the first time they met, that's for sure, but he thought it was maybe when he saw how dorky Fabian was, fumbling over those crused cafeteria tables.

It was a funny thing to fall in love with someone over, but Riz couldn't help it. It had originally started as a simple crush, but it turned into something more for Riz, _a weakness_ , one he actually didn't want to get rid of.

But when Fabian told the group he was dating that girl, Faun, Riz' world fell apart from the inside out, it felt more than jealousy, but that was it, Riz was madly jealous of this girl, that dared to take the one good thing from him.

Riz didn't react much, he couldn't, or he'd start crying uncontrollably on the sport and even just yell at Faun and Fabian. He felt so frustrated about it was so _unfair_ , but he couldn't do anything about it.

Everyone in the group noticed how Riz' expression changed in seconds, Fabian surely didn't notice but Adaine and the rest could tell, it was clear as day.

For the rest of the day, Riz ignored Fabian, walking away at the slightest interaction between the two. It was so bad that the goblin couldn't even concentrate on his studies or cases.

Once Riz got home, he went over to the fridge to look if there was anything to eat, unfortunately, there was nothing more but for some leftover slices of pizzas. But hey, it was something.

He took a slice, a plate and threw it into the microwave, watching the plate move. Riz was in a daze until the microwave beeped, indicating that it was done.

Riz took out the pizza and went over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, staring into the slice, deeply sighing.

The door opened and Riz' mother -- Sklonda -- entered their small apartment "Hey kiddo... What's up? It doesn't look like your eating your pizza" Sklonda said walking over to Riz.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking about some clues and stuff" The goblin lied as he poked his cooling pizza, putting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Well don't stay up to late bud," Sklonda said patting Riz' shoulder and walking off to her room for the night.

Riz sighed and layed his head in his arms, where all are those nights thinking about Fabian for nothing? Well for one, Fabian was probably straight anyway, it's not like he had dated more than girls before, or even showed interest in a guy at all. Whatever, right? It's just a silly crush, Riz can get over it, can't he?


	3. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian admits that this relationship isn't all that real, and he's doing it to "impress" somone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo a cliffhanger!  
> It's also a longer chapter!  
> I'm working on another story, a one shot, it's not really my style but I'm trying. It's also going to be long and full of emotions, a fluffy angst story.  
> Furthermore I'm planning to wright another story, it includes one of my Fantasy high OC's, it will be mildly interesting?

A few weeks passed as Fabian played around with this very bizarre fake relation with Faun, going on dates and having a good time. Fabian tried to not kiss her too much because it wasn't part of the plan and he didn't really like her anyway.

But his plans seemed to be failing, Riz wasn't complaining about it or giving him any teasing remarks or anything. Not even the slightest "I don't trust her", just simply ignoring him and walking off before he could even say a word.

To be honest, the half-elf hated this, but maybe his plan was flawed, he might have played into his own hands by mistake, but he wanted to consult someone else before continuing with his plans, so who better than Adaine? And Fig and Kristen... He didn't really want to consult all of them, but since they were having this girls night, why not barge in and bother them.

"Adaine, do you know why Riz has been ignoring me of the latest?" Fabian asked his elven friend, Adaine simply shook her head, yelling internally about how oblivious Fabian was.

"Fabian, you know, you... You upset him in some way, might have said something wrong at some point. She said not trying to confess for her other friend;

\- Yeah! Like... Uh... When you forgot to call him back after practice! Kristen tried to add on;

\- But that was weeks ago! Don't think he got that mad..." Fabian answered, trying to recall the event.

All the while the tree tried to find the fictional reason why Riz was mad, Fig was texting with the aforementioned about how he was so heart-broken about the whole Fabian and Faun thing, but he couldn't do anything so he just sticks it.

"Anyway, what's up with you and Faun, any... Funny business you two up to? Kristen asked, 'winking' at Fabian;

\- God no! Actually, I'd like to... Confess to something, that I may have lied about, a little... A lot. He said clearly hesitant;

\- Do tell, you haven't told us much about this girl and your relationship." Adaine said openly as everyone eyed Fabian, waiting, almost standing in their seats, for what he was going to say.

You see, even if Fabian started dating Faun and was pretty open about it, he didn't actually speak much about it, never spoke more than 'Got to go, have a date with Faun' and stuff like that, never more.

"Well... You see... I don't actually like her, I'm just trying to get the attention of someone but it's not working and I'm not completely sure what I have to do." The silver-haired boy confessed all at once. 

The girls were taken aback by what their friend had just said. The relationship was just for show? Fig wanted to instantly call Riz and tell him about everything she had just learned, but she also wanted to keep the secret for her friend, and God (probably Cassandra) only knows who Fabian was doing this for.

"Gee, don't act too bewildered. Fabian spoke embarrassed; I feel like I made a huge mistake by doing it too.

\- Well of course we'd be surprised, and yes, it was definitely not a smart move. Adaine told Fabian;

\- So who is the person your trying to 'impress'. Fig said, doing the quoting motion with her fingers;

\- Yeah who is it!? Kristen blurted out:"

Oh god did Fabian regret everything he ever said, maybe he'd need to confess his crush-- he had belived he broke his bad habit of bottling some emotions out, but Lord did he ever hide his feelings about Riz. Maybe it was for the best?


End file.
